La nuit qui changea tout!
by Dragonha
Summary: UA! Jackson déteste Stiles qui tourne trop autour de sa copine. Qu'à cela ne tienne la fête d'Halloween de Lydia tombe bien, il a un plan pour éloigner ce fichu Stilinski ! Rating MA


Auteur : Dragonha

Disclamer : Tout est à Jeff Davis.

Note : OS Halloween UA. Scott n'est pas un loup, il n'y a que Derek et Peter n'existe pas dans cette fic.

Résumé : Jackson déteste Stiles qui tourne trop autour de sa copine. Qu'à cela ne tienne la fête d'Halloween de Lydia tombe bien, il a un plan pour éloigner ce fichu Stilinski !

Warning : Langage vulgaire, scène de sexe entre hommes.

Fic d'Halloween, tout chaud, sortit du four. ^_^ Bonne lecture !

 **La nuit qui changea tout**

Beacon Hills, ville calme de la Californie, comté sans histoire vallonné par les collines et ceinte par une immense forêt. C'est un endroit où à peu près tout le monde se connaît, ou presque. Il n'y a pas vraiment de lieux touristiques ou de monuments à voir mais les habitants et leurs ragots se suffisent à eux-mêmes. Le mois d'octobre commençait à peine et les feuilles jalonnaient les trottoirs, s'engouffrant partout où le vent les portait.

Midi sonna à la cloche de l'église et à celle du lycée. L'heure à laquelle la masse estudiantine se rend à la cafétéria pour se sustenter avant de supporter l'après-midi enfermer avec des professeurs peu inspirés. C'est le cas des deux protagonistes du début de cette histoire, sans qui rien de ce que vous lirez ensuite n'aurait pu avoir lieu. Accessoirement les trois autres personnages importants de ce récit sont également présents mais ne sont pas assis avec le jeune couple. Un garçon au physique avantageux, sportif et capitaine de l'équipe de Crosse et sa petite amie tout aussi digne de lui qu'il pouvait l'espérer. Lydia Martin babillait sur tout et n'importe quoi et Jackson Whittemore, le garçon par qui tout commença, ne l'écoutait même pas.

« Jackson ! Jackson ! » Tempêta la blonde vénitienne dans l'oreille de son copain.

« Quoi ?! » Répondit énervé le brun.

« Je te parle ! Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de m'écouter. » Cingla Lydia.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi, les trucs de fille ce n'est pas mon truc. » Répliqua le garçon.

« Si t'avais ouvert tes oreilles, tu saurais que je ne parlais pas maquillage, ni fringues. Je prépare la fête d'Halloween. Je voulais que tu me donnes des idées déco mais apparemment c'est encore trop demandé. » Déblatéra à toute vitesse la jeune fille.

« Oh ! Excuse-moi, j'étais concentré sur le prochain match de Crosse. J'évaluais tous mes ennemis potentiels, tu comprends… j'ai mémorisé toutes les données des joueurs, que Dany m'a récoltées. Mais je peux t'aider, tu sais. Je m'y connais en films d'horreur. »

« Bien ! Alors s'il te plait, donne-moi une idée originale, effrayante et une idée de distraction, histoire que ses primates ne me disent plus jamais qu'ils se sont ennuyés à ma fête ! »

« Ca te travaille encore ? Ca fait deux ans, chérie. » Tempéra le brun.

« Et alors ?! Personne ne m'a jamais dit une chose pareille. Et il n'est pas dit que Lydia Martin restera sur une défaite. »

« Ok ! Mais franchement ce n'était que deux abrutis sur une population de trois cents élèves. »

« Jackson ! » Rugit pratiquement la rousse.

« Ok ! On oublie. Alors que penses-tu d'aménager ton grand salon en manoir de l'épouvante ? »

« C'est mieux. Allez, je t'écoute. »

Le duo convint que des tissus noirs tapisseraient les grands murs de la pièce. Dessus, ils pocheraient des dessins typiques du genre citrouille avec un sourire effrayant, chauve souris fluorescentes, etc. Jackson proposa de fournir un gros carton, comme on en voyait au cinéma pour les promos de films. Il y avait dessus toute une armée de morts-vivants, ainsi qu'un autre représentant un vampire assez classe pour que des filles acceptent d'être prises en photo avec. Bien évidemment, il réfuta que ces choses lui appartenaient mais que son petit cousin faisait collection. Pour l'éclairage, afin d'éviter tout incident, ils tamiseront les lumières. Les amuse-gueules et les boissons, c'étaient très faciles : ils y avaient nombres de chips, canapés et autres cochonneries aux motifs d'Halloween.

« Et je pensais à préparer une course dans les bois pour ta petite épreuve, on ferait des panneaux pour que les invités se perdent pas. Comme un jeu de piste et les premiers arrivés remporteront un prix. »

« Excellente idée, j'ai justement une robe qui ne me va plus et dont je voulais me débarrasser. C'est une blanche à paillettes qui ravira n'importe quelle fille. Et toi, tu as quelque chose pour le garçon. Parce qu'il est évident que tout le monde viendra accompagner. Hors de question qu'un célibataire gagne deux prix. »

« Heu… attends voir… Oui, j'ai un vieux scooter qui tient encore la route. Je l'ai lâché il y a six mois quand mes parents m'ont offert ma voiture. »

« Parfait. Alors on est parés, on n'aura qu'à créer les pancartes pour qu'elles soient bien visibles. Le départ se fera du lycée jusqu'à chez moi, le trajet est assez simple mais il y a en quand même pour trois kilomètres. Ca fera un bon challenge. »

« Ok ! Tout est bon, en plus c'est bientôt l'heure de la reprise. A plus tard. » Déclara le sportif en l'embrassant avant de partir, en même temps que la sonnerie retentissait.

La jeune fille se leva en vitesse pour faire de même mais murmura dans sa barbe inexistante.

« Oui c'est bien beau de planifier mais foi de Lydia, cette année il ne s'en sortira pas sans rien faire ! »

Et les promesses de la jeune Martin n'étaient jamais oubliées, elle faisait toujours en sorte de les réaliser.

Ainsi, les jours suivants se passèrent entre les cours et les préparatifs de la salle. L'immense salon de Lydia se métamorphosa en l'espace de deux semaines. Cela n'entrava pas son quotidien ni celui de ses parents puisque la pièce tenait lieu de salle de réception plutôt que de salon. Mais pour Jackson tout était toujours plus petit chez les autres que chez lui. Et puis… la jeune fille avait beau l'aimer, elle savait que ce n'était pas le garçon le plus intelligent de la planète.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul garçon qui méritait son intérêt sur ce plan-là et ce n'était pas le plus beau mec de la terre. Il était mignon mais sans plus à ses yeux, elle le respectait c'était déjà pas mal non ? Stiles Stilinski, drôle de nom, mais elle l'avait toujours connu affublé de ce nom étrange. Bref, ce garçon rivalisait avec elle au niveau des notes en cours et sûrement même en dehors. Cependant, si elle voulait une conversation intelligente pour sa fête, c'était fortement compromis. De un parce que Stiles était célibataire, de deux parce que lui et son petit ami ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture. Ho, bien sûr elle en connaissait la raison : elle. Depuis tout petit, Stiles lui déclarait son amour mais elle avait toujours préféré Jackson. Tant pis, ce n'était pas pour une soirée… Elle pouvait toujours se débrouiller pour le voir de temps en temps à la cafète quand son homme mangeait avec ses potes de Crosse.

La jeune fille ne sût jamais qu'elle avait condamné ce fameux soir, le pauvre Stiles à une épreuve bien plus rude qu'un conflit avec Whittemore.

A une semaine de la fête, elle posa des affiches au mur du lycée et en ville pour prévenir tout le monde. Tout le lycée passa devant l'écriteau et nota l'heure sans plus attendre, les cadeaux étant bien mis en évidence pour leur mettre l'eau à la bouche. Un garçon fut particulièrement attiré par l'image du scooter quasi flambant neuf ! En voyant l'autre présent offert à la gagnante, il sût qu'il devait en parler à sa petite amie.

« Alison ! Est-ce que tu as vu le prospectus de Lydia pour Halloween ? »

« Bonjour Scott. Hé bien, il y avait déjà tellement de monde devant les tableaux que je n'ai pas vu exactement à quoi ressemblait la robe dont toutes les filles parlent déjà. »

« Alors, viens. Je vais te montrer. Je suis sûr qu'on peut gagner ensemble ! Ces prix sont pour nous, c'est certain ! »

Le jeune brun mena sa brunette devant le panneau et l'a laissa admiré le décolleté et le retombé de la robe blanche à paillettes.

« Tu serais encore plus belle dedans. Enfin, ce ne serait pas très pratique si j'avais le scooter pour passer te prendre, mais c'est mieux que rien, non ? » Murmura Scott McCall à l'oreille de sa belle.

« Oh ! Scott, ce serait fantastique. On va y aller et gagner ce concours ! De toute façon, la robe ce sera pour une grande occasion. Tu pourras venir me chercher tous les jours, je porterai des trucs pratiques pour ne pas abîmer ton scooter. »

« T'es la meilleure, Alison. »

Là-dessus, les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche. L'échange aurait pu durer un moment si le meilleur ami de Scott n'avait pas décidé d'arriver à ce moment-là.

« Coucou les amoureux ! Ben dis donc, vous en voulez ce matin ! Il y a quelque chose à fêter ? » Demanda Stiles Stilinski, en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de ses amis.

« Salut Stiles. » Dirent en même temps les tourtereaux.

« Non mon pote, rien de spécial. » Balbutia maladroitement le bouclé en tentant de dissimuler l'annonce de Lydia.

« Quoi ? Scott c'est bon, je vois bien que tu caches quelque chose ! Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. A chaque fois, tu bégaies et tu évites mon regard quand tu mens. Laisse faire ça au pro. » Répliqua le garçon aux cheveux ras, en décalant son ami.

Quelques secondes suffirent à Stiles, l'hyperactif, pour lire et enregistrer le message de son amour d'enfance.

« Oh ! C'est ça que je ne devais pas voir ? M'enfin, ce n'est pas grave ! Halloween c'est très surfait tu sais. On a déjà prévu une soirée pizza devant la télé avec mon père. Mm, à condition que cette année, aucun débile ne vienne bazarder son papier toilette sur toute l'école et à la mairie. Et puis je suis fier d'être célibataire, au moins j'éviterai de croiser Jackson et compagnie à cette débile de fête. »

« Content que tu le prennes comme ça, Stiles. » Cria presque Scott en l'empoignant au cou.

Les trois amis s'éloignèrent bientôt du tableau d'annonce et se rendirent en cours. Leçons qui passèrent trop lentement, quasi ennuyant, quand ils savaient qu'il ne restait que quatre jours avant la fameuse fête marquant en plus le début des vacances.

A la sortie des cours, le couple instigateur de tout le chahut de la journée se rendit à leur liste d'inscriptions. Les quatre feuilles étaient remplies à ras bord. Tous les noms de duo qui tenaient absolument à s'emparer des prix plus qu'autre chose.

« C'est génial. Absolument toute l'école vient ! Regarde même Greenberg s'est dégoté une fille… Bérénice Von Gamp. Je ne sais même pas qui c'est. Alors contente ? »

« Assez. J'ai eu le temps de compter… en nous incluant on est 298. Il en manque deux ! » Pesta un tantinet Lydia. « Et je sais qui ! »

« Eh ben… Tu as une vache de mémoire ! Et je peux savoir qui, ce n'est pas vraiment grave j'espère ? » S'étonna Jackson en priant intérieurement que la réponse soit non.

« C'est surtout mal embarqué vu comme on a rédigé les choses. Stiles sera forcément tout seul puisque Brody est à l'hôpital avec une méningite. »

« Oh ! Si ce n'est que Stilinski, il peut… Et merde, même moi j'ai envie qu'il se pointe cet abruti les fêtes ce n'est pas pareil si je ne peux pas me défouler sur lui ! » Se plaignit comme un gamin Whittemore.

« Ah tu vois que tu l'aimes bien finalement. Emmerder les gens la plupart du temps, ça veut dire que tu tiens un tant soit peu à eux. Surtout quand il s'agit de toi, Jackson. Dans le genre contradiction, on n'a jamais fait mieux que toi sur Terre. » Ironisa Lydia avec un petit sourire.

« N'importe quoi, c'est toi qui cherche toujours à compliquer les choses. J'aime le faire chier et c'est tout. Il n'est rien pour moi. » Rétorqua le brun.

« Ouais, ouais. Je vais l'inviter quand même, je l'apprécie moi au moins. Et comme ça pendant que tu traîneras avec ton équipe, je discuterai avec lui. »

« Et pour le jeu ? Il ne va pas le faire ? Quel dommage, ça aurait été amusant de le voir repartir avec la robe. » Ricana bassement Jackson.

« C'est de mauvais goût et pas drôle du tout. Puisque tu y tiens tant, tu te débrouilleras pour faire des pancartes exprès pour lui, qu'il soit inséré dans le parcours. Allez à demain. Et bon travail Jackson. » Ordonna quasi Lydia en le plantant là.

« Mff. Idiote. » Maugréa le garçon en tapant du pied de s'être fait avoir de la sorte.

Et pourtant une idée germa doucement dans sa tête en repensant à ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

« Bon très bien ! Elle a bien dit de l'insérer au parcours… pas qu'il devait arriver au même endroit que les autres. Et en prime, j'empêcherais qu'il puisse tourner autour de ma copine. J'y gagne sur tous les tableaux. »

Ainsi le bourgeois rentra très vite chez lui avec sa voiture et s'enferma à double tour dans sa chambre. Il trouva dans un tiroir plusieurs feuilles de carton blanc et le découpa de sorte qu'il obtienne une huitaine de pancarte. Il y nota Parcours S.S. à sa connaissance aucun autre élève ne pourrait confondre, tout le monde savait qui était Stiles. Ce dernier verrait probablement l'évidence au vu de son intelligence et sa curiosité maladive ferait le reste. Son plan était sans faille ! De toute manière sur les autres pancartes, il était écrit « Couples, par ici ! » On ne pouvait pas confondre.

Quand Jackson eut enfin fini de disposer ces objets de vengeance dans les bois, tout en pratiquant son jogging, il rentra rapidement chez lui à pied puisque la demeure de Lydia n'était qu'à un pâté de maison de la sienne. Il jubila en se couchant : d'ici quelques jours, Stilinski arriverait probablement à la fête, blanc comme un linge. Et y avait sûrement de quoi puisque l'endroit où il l'envoyait était restreint par des protections de police. Mais bon connaissant son souffre douleur préféré cela ne ferait qu'attiser ses ardeurs à rentrer. Même si il verrait qu'on l'avait trompé et trouverait rapidement l'auteur de la blague. De toute manière, il était bien plus fort que lui… il n'aurait aucun mal à riposter, que ce soit en paroles ou de manière physique au besoin.

Les trois derniers jours avant la fête se passèrent comme des journées habituelles, sans histoires, sans disputes et sans que l'arrogant capitaine ne parle à personne de sa farce. Il glissa juste à Lydia qu'il allait inviter personnellement le fils du shérif ce qui rendit Lydia suspicieuse mais elle laissa couler. Elle espérait secrètement que ces deux là pourraient peut-être devenir amis. Elle n'imaginait pas autre chose, Jackson avait beau se vanter de mettre l'autre brun en pétard elle sentait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres sentiments qui entrait en compte pour ces deux garçons. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient gays : Jackson était sorti avec un tas de filles avant elle. Quant à Stiles… eh bien c'était Stiles quoi ! Personne ne semblait voir quel mec génial il était si on creusait un peu son humour sarcastique et son hyperactivité. Même si elle savait qu'il était amoureux d'elle depuis qu'ils étaient petits, elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Pour la jeune Martin, Stiles lui ressemblait trop pour qu'une histoire fonctionne. Enfin, ce n'était plus tellement important !

Outre ses pensées hautement intéressantes, le duo remarqua que la totalité des étudiants parlaient de la fête à venir. Chose dont Lydia était particulièrement satisfaite. Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit que resta le lycée jusqu'au jour J, même jusqu'à l'heure H !

Le capitaine de Crosse profita de la fin de l'entraînement pour inviter- à sa façon- le chien fou de l'équipe de réserve. Ce pauvre Stiles avait deux pieds gauches, il ne pourrait jamais être sur le terrain et Whittemore en était ravi. Allez savoir pourquoi !

« Hé Stilinski ! Je n'ai pas vu ton nom sur la liste de Lydia. Tout le lycée va y être, tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques. » Débuta-t-il avec son fameux sourire arrogant.

« Au cas où tu ne saurais pas lire Jackson, ou que tu n'aurais pas de mémoire vu que tu l'as aidé à rédiger son tract, c'est une soirée pour les couples. » Répliqua la première crevette de l'équipe.

La deuxième était Scott sans surprise puisqu'il avait un physique encore plus fin que celui de son ami.

« Je le sais ça, crétin. Ca n'empêche rien. Dans sa grande bonté, Lydia à penser à toi et t'invite exprès à venir et seul. Ce n'est pas beau ça, monsieur je suis raide dingue de Lydia Martin depuis le bac à sable ?! » Expliqua le grand brun.

« Où est le piège Jackson ? » Demanda presque agressivement Stiles. « Peut-être que Lydia à suggérer que je vienne mais ton sourire Colgate ne prend pas avec moi. Tu caches quelque chose. »

C'était une affirmation, personne ne pouvait s'y tromper. Pour que Jackson parle presque civilement avec le Stilinski, c'était sur qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

« Viens demain et tu le sauras, Stilinski. A moins que tu aies trop les chocottes de te rendre au bois le soir ? » Se moqua ouvertement le bourgeois en claquant son casier et en se dirigeant vers la sortie des vestiaires.

Les vacances commençaient un samedi matin mais tous les jeunes étaient désormais extatiques de se rendre au point de départ de la course. Au vu de la publicité à travers la ville, les parents ne s'inquiétèrent guère. Après tout à part quelques cas isolés de violence ou deux, trois meurtres, leur ville était tranquille. De toute les façons, ils avaient pris les devants et vérifier le parcours avant de donner leurs accords à leurs gosses. Cela ne semblait pas dangereux. Aucun n'avait pensé cependant à vérifier le cas de Stiles, croyant à tort que les pancartes S.S étaient un parcours pédestre tout nouveau. Après tout la mairie avait ce projet en tête depuis quelque temps donc pourquoi s'en faire ?

Ainsi le samedi soir venu, Scott partit rapidement de chez lui, passant prendre Alison pour se rendre à l'école. Le départ était lancé par Jackson, venu en voiture, à 19 h 00. Le petit couple arriva une heure à l'avance afin d'avoir la meilleure place possible pour un bon départ. D'autres avaient bien sûr le même plan, Alison et Scott jouèrent donc des coudes pour arriver à la ligne. Quand ils jugèrent avoir une bonne place, ils avisèrent tous les deux que Stiles n'était pas présent.

« Ca m'étonne de sa part. A chaque fois que Jackson l'a provoqué, il a mordu à l'hameçon à tous les coups. Ca m'étonnerait qu'il ait enfin compris la leçon le connaissant. » S'étonna légèrement Scott.

« Peut-être mais je pourrais aisément le comprendre. Comme j'ai entendu l'histoire, il ne servirait que de bouche trou à Lydia quand Jackson restera avec les gars de la Crosse. A sa place, je n'apprécierais pas trop ce plan. Ce serait compréhensible qu'il l'ait mal pris et puis il a dit que son père et lui avaient des projets. » Lui répondit sa copine.

« Possible mais c'est presque mon frère. Et je peux te jurer qu'il viendra, projet prévu ou pas. Et puis si on réfléchit, il n'a pas besoin de concourir vu qu'il est seul, je le vois mal se mettre en première position pour choper un scooter et une robe ! Sérieux, il chérit son vieux tacot encore plus que Jackson son bolide. » Répliqua Scott, sûr de son fait.

Et il avait raison pour une fois ! Stiles s'était fait discret et il y parvenait, planqué dans le gros de la foule. Lorsque le coup de semonce résonna une marée humaine porta quasi Stiles sans qu'il ait besoin de bouger les pieds. Les gens pouvaient vraiment être effrayants quand ils voulaient à tout prix quelque chose ! Jackson espérait de son côté que son plan allait marcher. Lui aussi savait le caractère fonceur de son souffre-douleur préféré, il sentait qu'il était dans la masse mais justement si tous ces crétins cachaient la route, son plan pouvait tomber à l'eau. Mais tant pis, il devrait compter sur sa bonne étoile pour que tout se passe comme il l'escomptait. Dès que les derniers coureurs se furent enfoncés dans la forêt, il retourna à sa voiture et quitta le parking du lycée.

Il était à la villa de Lydia en moins de cinq minutes.

De leur côté, les participants filaient comme un seul homme. Cependant un couple qui s'était entrainé durement pendant les derniers jours menait la danse. Scott était plutôt fier de lui et éperdument hypnotisé par la grâce et la vitesse de sa belle. Ils se tenaient la main courant presque à l'unisson mais Scott avait beau s'être entraîné, il restait asthmatique. Au bout d'un kilomètre et demi, ses jambes faiblirent un tantinet et sa copine le remarqua presque immédiatement.

« Scott courage. Regarde-moi on va y arriver, viens devant moi et essaie de courir en me fixant dans les yeux. Tu te souviens de notre entraînement, tu as remarqué que tu respirais plus facilement quand on était connectés par notre vision. C'est une question de volonté, mon amour. Un petit effort ! Et pense au scooter à la fin. » Encouragea la brune.

Revigoré par les paroles d'Alison, McCall reprit du poil de la bête et exécuta à la lettre ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

« Oui C'est bien, tu y arrives Scott. Encore dix minutes, tiens jusque là s'il te plaît. » Poursuivit l'Argent en ne détournant pas les yeux.

Le brun avait confiance en elle et à chaque racine, branche ou obstacle quelconque, il les évitait grâce à elle.

Le couple évolua ainsi stupéfiant les adolescents derrière eux qui les voyaient s'éloigner à belle vitesse.

Stiles dans le milieu du peloton était bousculé de toute part, écopant de coudes dans les côtes plus d'une fois. Il tenta de s'échapper en se faufilant vers la droite, il se fichait de gagner lui ! Seigneur qu'aurait-il fait d'une robe et d'un scooter ?! Sa jeep était sa seule compagnie depuis qu'il avait appris à conduire avec son père. Il y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Il n'avait plus de mère et pas de petite amie à qui il aurait pu offrir la robe… Alors franchement à quoi bon se donner du mal. Ses pauvres os le faisaient suffisamment souffrir sur l'instant ! Enfin, il s'extirpa de la masse avec un léger cri de victoire étouffé par le martèlement des pieds sur le sol de la forêt. L'écho était d'ailleurs assourdissant dans l'habituel bois si calme d'ordinaire.

Le fils du shérif attendit que tout ce beau monde ait disparu de son champ de vision pour souffler un bon coup. Toute leur excitation était tellement palpable qu'il avait failli se laisser emporter. L'Aderall agissait encore plus vite sur son système nerveux dans ces cas-là et il détestait cela. Ce fichu médicament lui donnait un mal de crâne carabiné si ses émotions montaient trop vite. Il choisit donc de s'arrêter pour de bon quelques minutes sur une pierre hors du sentier. Alors qu'il reprenait le contrôle, avec une technique de respiration apprise il y a déjà longtemps, il remarqua un éclat blanc devant lui. Il trouva la source de cette lumière bien vite : la lune nimbait l'endroit et une pancarte blanche avait capté sa lueur. Stiles avisa les lettres inscrites et compris enfin ce que Jackson avait entrepris à son égard.

« Désolé mon petit pote mais je connais cette forêt comme ma poche. Tu fais tout le temps le même parcours en jogging toi, tu ne peux pas le savoir. » Murmura l'ado pour lui-même.

Par esprit de jeu, le fils de Shérif tenait cependant à aller voir où l'emmenait cette farce idiote. Il espérait vraiment ne pas perdre son temps, c'était une des choses qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, du moins quand il n'en n'était pas l'instigateur. Une fois complètement remis, il poursuivit donc le chemin indiqué. Ses pas le portèrent vers le sommet d'une colline qu'il connaissait bien. Et le paysage qui s'offrit à lui ne fit que confirmer que pour une fois Jackson avait eu une bonne idée. La lune, pleine et majestueuse déjà dans son deuxième quart baignait une grande clairière ou siégeait le manoir Hale.

Il connaissait cette demeure de réputation. En son temps, elle accueillait une famille nombreuse et joyeuse, selon les dires de son père. Jusqu'au jour de l'incendie. Ce soir-là, un criminel avait jeté plusieurs torches dans les caves et presque toute la famille avait brûlée vive. A la connaissance populaire, il n'y avait qu'un seul survivant, si on pouvait encore l'appeler comme ça. Il s'agissait de l'oncle de la famille : Peter Hale devenu handicapé et fou. Dès qu'il avait recouvré un tant soit peu ses esprits, on le fit interner suite à ses nombreuses divagations de vengeance où le mot argent revenait presque comme un leitmotiv. Comme personne n'avait pu y comprendre quoi que ce soit et que l'homme ne parlait quasiment que de ça dès qu'on lui posait une question, il s'était retrouvé enfermer à Eichen House.

De l'extérieur le manoir semblait tenir encore debout, à cela près qu'un pan de mur était quasi décollé du corps principal. A sa souvenance c'était le cellier à cet emplacement, chose étrange de nos jours de posséder une telle pièce, avec toutes leurs nouvelles technologies. Enfin bref, à part cette partie le reste pouvait être visité sans trop de mal à son avis. Et depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de cette exploration, il ne se le refuserait pas. De toute manière personne ne l'attendait vraiment à ce bal costumé ! Grâce à sa petite enquête, l'espionnage des ragots, Lydia avait prévu un fatras de costume qu'elle distribuerait à l'arrivée de tout le monde. Il y avait après tout assez de chambres chez elle pour que l'école se change facilement.

Et justement, Scott et Alison se virent attribuer un costume de prince et de princesse, bien moins beaux que ceux de leurs hôtes. Lorsque les derniers participants du jeu débarquèrent Lydia annonça tout de go les vainqueurs. A la surprise de Jackson, l'abruti de McCall était arrivé premier avec sa petite chérie. Mouais, de son avis ils avaient eu de la chance sans plus. Mais ce fut sans surprise de la part du commun des mortels que le couple Argent-McCall fut proclamé gagnants. La jeune fille et le garçon étaient aux anges et ils ne manquèrent pas de s'embrasser pour se féliciter de leur victoire. Lydia demanda à une de ses domestiques de prendre la robe et de l'emballer. Puis elle dépêcha un homme en costume d'aller chercher un bidon d'essence pour la moto. La jeune femme se doutait bien évidemment que Jackson ne pouvait pas être assez généreux pour livrer un de ses biens, même au rebut, sans oublier volontairement quelque chose. C'était d'autant plus vrai quand il s'agissait d'un de ses principaux boucs émissaires, mais visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Scott l'emporte.

Malgré la foule cependant la blonde vénitienne remarqua qu'il manquait son dernier invité. Soupçonnant presque immédiatement un coup fourré de Jackson, elle alla vers lui pour lui demander des comptes.

« Jackson ! Laisse tes amis trois secondes et viens avec moi ! Sur le champ ! » S'écria-t-elle.

« Ouh ! Quelle tigresse ! Alors Jackson, tu vas répondre comme un bon petit toutou ou tu vas rester un homme ? » Se moqua ouvertement un des joueurs de crosse.

Pas un des fans du petit bourge visiblement… mais sa petite amie se mêla aussitôt du différend.

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire en face, macaque ? Allez, je t'écoute… ou bien je te broie ce qui te rend si fier avec un bon coup de talon ? »

La jeune fille avait susurré les derniers mots avec un rictus effrayant et esquissant un mouvement de jambes vers le haut. L'idiot fit preuve d'intelligence et se rétracta loin de la menace.

« Ok, on y va… avant que tu tues tous mes potes à coup de chaussures ! » Déclara Jackson en l'attrapant par le bras.

Les deux jeunes gens s'isolèrent dans la cuisine, rabrouèrent un affamé fourré devant le frigo et fermèrent les portes à sa suite.

« Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Questionna Whittemore.

« Où est Stiles ? Tu m'avais certifié l'avoir invité. Même si j'imagine parfaitement la façon dont tu t'y es pris, il devrait déjà être là ! » Parla Lydia.

« Je l'ai vu se lancer dans la course. Tu le connais non ? Il peut très bien prendre son temps ou s'être perdu, on ne peut jamais savoir avec lui ! Et puis pourquoi tu tiens tant à lui alors que je suis là moi ? Je vais finir par croire que tu l'aimes plus que moi ! »

« Oh ! Jackson ne commence pas ton numéro ! Tu noies le poisson. Pourquoi je devrais me justifier, hein ? Peut-être parce que tu passes ton temps avec ces imbéciles de ta chère équipe ! Ils sont plus souvent avec toi que nous deux ensemble. J'ai été conciliante jusqu'à maintenant, je sais que tu détestes les filles qui te courent trop après. Je te connais trop bien pour faire une telle erreur, mais si tu veux me garder, tu as intérêt à me porter un peu plus d'attention. C'est ce que les filles aiment, tu ne peux pas ignorer cela, n'est-ce pas Casanova ? Et pour en revenir au sujet initial : qu'as-tu encore trafiqué contre Stiles ? » Rétorqua avec véhémence la rousse.

« Deux fois rien ! Il se promène dans la forêt à l'heure qu'il est. Je l'ai envoyé vers la maison abandonnée sur les hauteurs de la ville. Je me suis dit qu'il se prendrait un bon bol d'air et par la même occasion, je l'éloigne de toi. Il n'arrête toujours pas de tourner autour, une petite frayeur ne peut pas lui faire de mal pour enfin comprendre que tu es à moi. » Répliqua Jackson vertement.

Un peu plus calme, l'hôte de la soirée lui fit un petit sourire.

« Tu vois quand tu veux ! Tu peux me montrer une fois de temps en temps que tu tiens à moi. Mais ce que tu as fait ce n'est pas vraiment correct. Tu devras t'excuser auprès de Stiles. Et sache qu'il n'est pas facilement impressionnable. Ton plan est légèrement foireux. Enfin on verra ce qu'il en dira demain matin, je ne m'en fais pas pour lui, il est fort. Bien plus que toi sur certains points, mais tu refuses de le voir. Allez, retournons avec les autres et n'oublie pas que je te tiens à l'œil, monsieur le capitaine qui se traite lui-même d'aimant à filles. » Asséna la belle Martin en quittant la pièce. Son petit ami partit des lieux quelques secondes plus tard, un sourire en coin, elle l'aimait vraiment : elle l'avait choisi à la place du Stilinski et il était très content de ça.

A l'extérieur, un jeune garçon faisait le tour d'une immense bâtisse, barricadée de presque partout. Même la porte principale de la maison et les autres issues étaient sous scellés et couvertes de plus d'une planche de bois dessous. Lorsqu'il passa devant le mur effondré, il remarqua que la fissure était assez large pour qu'il se faufile à l'intérieur. Déterminé à percer le mystère de cette maison, il s'aventura dans l'interstice. La lune l'éclairait faiblement et il tâtonna le pan de côté jusqu'à atteindre l'autre extrémité. Ses mains s'aventurèrent instinctivement à la recherche d'une clinche, la porte ne devait pas être loin. Et en quelques minutes à fouiller la surface il tomba dessus. Dès qu'il l'eut en main il l'actionna et eut le plaisir d'entendre le cliquetis d'ouverture. Il tira la porte, mû par son bon sens, et déboucha dans la cuisine.

Dans cette pièce, il n'y avait plus grand-chose : des débris de bois éparpillés, une longue table griffée à laquelle il manquait deux pieds et un comptoir tout proche de lui dissimulant de vieilles taques et le four rouillé. L'astre lunaire aidant à se déplacer un tantinet grâce aux grandes vitres étrangement épargnées lui dévoila le chemin pour continuer sa route. Après avoir minutieusement regardé partout autour de lui, Stiles poursuivit sa route. Il arriva dans le hall d'entrée, un escalier énorme menait à l'étage et trois portes s'offraient à lui. L'adolescent prit une porte au hasard : un simple bureau. Tout était détruit là aussi, à l'exception de la grande bibliothèque du fond dépourvue de livres ou de dossiers. Le petit curieux fouilla malgré tout le fatras répandu à terre. Stiles tomba sur une photo dissimulée sous un vieux livre poussiéreux.

« Ce devait être les Hale. » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

A cet instant précis un bruit étrange se fit entendre. Ce fut tellement bref et rauque qu'il crût avoir rêvé. Pas effrayé pour autant, le brun reprit sa contemplation. L'image lui renvoyait une famille nombreuse et heureuse. Un couple qui devait approcher la cinquantaine selon les dates qu'il avait en mémoire. Cependant le mari et la femme paraissaient n'en avoir que trente ! Que dire de leur physique ?! Ils étaient tous beaux c'était indéniable. La mère était grande visiblement presque la même taille que son époux. Tous deux étaient bruns sur la photo et leurs yeux renvoyaient comme un éclat mordoré. Pourtant de prime abord, la femme avait les yeux verts et l'homme, les yeux bleus. Leurs enfants étaient presque leurs portraits crachés. Ils étaient au nombre de trois. Les deux filles, l'aînée et la plus jeune de toute évidence, étaient le portrait de leur mère. Seuls la couleur des yeux et la forme du visage étaient légèrement différentes. Quant au troisième enfant, c'était un garçon fin mais avec des abdos saillants sous son tee-shirt vert sombre. Ses yeux étaient un subtil mélange de vert et de bleu. Il portait les cheveux courts et ils étaient parfaitement noirs. Le dernier membre était le plus connu de tous actuellement : l'oncle Peter Hale. A l'époque il était plus jeune, avec un visage lisse. Sinon il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, les mêmes cheveux châtains, les yeux bleus profondément enfoncés dans un visage carré.

Le fils du shérif avait hérité de son père, la curiosité et la perspicacité en principaux atouts, il tourna la photo, à la recherche d'une date. C'était écrit petit mais en plissant les yeux, il parvint à lire : « Année 2005, 31 octobre. » Un sinistre Halloween pensa rapidement le Stilinski. Il préféra occulter sa propre douleur, que cette date éveilla en lui… l'année précédente, en 2004, on avait découvert cette saloperie de maladie mentale à sa précieuse mère. Elle était décédée un an plus tard vers la même époque.

« Ouais et c'est bien pour ça que je déteste Halloween et que je ne le fête jamais. » Souffla le jeune garçon en séchant une larme traîtresse.

L'adolescent se releva alors et posa le cliché sur le bureau en tek intact. Il passa outre ses mauvais souvenirs et l'affaire de l'incendie ayant eu lieu coup sur coup et reprit son exploration.

Il quitta la pièce rapidement et jeta un œil dans la pièce précédente qui se révélait être un grand salon encore plus délabré que le reste. Le canapé était troué, éventré serait plus juste, dans tous les sens, la mousse sortait par tous les accrocs. Les pieds étaient coupés net et rongés. Les tableaux autrefois grandioses et superbes jonchaient le sol, lambeaux volant au gré d'une fissure dans le plancher. Avec quelques carreaux cassés, pas étonnant qu'il y ait un courant d'air qui faisait virevolter toutes les poussières et les papiers du lieu. Un peu plus loin un piano était cassé, de nouveau les soutiens avaient cédé face à quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'une force brute impressionnante.

Une nouvelle fois, l'étudiant s'accroupit dans le fourbi et passa en revue tout ce qu'il pouvait. Encore heureux que la lune était de la partie, sinon il aurait été dans la mouise pour comprendre quoi que ce soit aux pates d'oie qu'il trouva. Au bout de quelques minutes de lecture intense, Stiles se releva et commença à faire les cents pas. C'était depuis longtemps le meilleur moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour réfléchir correctement en faisant abstraction de son hyperactivité. En murmurant à voix basse, se répétant les lignes lues plus tôt, il tenta de faire le lien de tout ce charabia avec l'incendie. C'était lié il en était sûr !

« Elle est fantastique, je crois bien qu'elle me plaît même un peu trop. Pourquoi ma poitrine me fait mal quand elle veut venir à la maison et que je dois lui refuser ? Elle est si gentille, intelligente et pleine d'humour, elle est parfaite. Je peux quand même la présenter à mes parents, non ? Peter me l'interdit pourtant… il doit avoir ses raisons mais s'il m'expliquait peut-être que je comprendrais. Je suis perdu que dois-je faire ? »

Puis il était tombé sur un tout autre discours, visiblement écrit de la même main.

« Mais merde ! Pourquoi ont-ils réagi comme ça ?! Elle a été effrayée par leurs accueils. Ma famille l'a déteste alors que je l'aime un peu plus chaque jour. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à la quitter alors que papa vient de me l'ordonner ! Il dit que c'est pour nous protéger… afin que personne ne connaisse notre secret ! Il a bon dos ! Ce John sait déjà pour lui, il lui a tout dit et ils sont toujours comme larrons en foire ! Bon d'accord c'est son meilleur ami et il n'a jamais rien dit mais il pourrait nous trahir un jour ! Qui sait ce que cet homme pourrait dire si de plus grandes autorités s'en mêlaient… ou même les chasseurs. Cet homme ne peut pas les reconnaître, il n'est pas comme nous. Peut-on vraiment avoir confiance… même à elle je ne peux pas… je suis incapable de lui dire. Malgré tout, je sens qu'elle sait que nous sommes différents du commun des mortels. »

La page s'arrêtait abruptement, la suite était déchirée et sûrement bien trop éparpillée pour être retrouvé.

« Réfléchis Stiles ! » Commenta, toujours pour sa propre personne, le garçon.

« Bon ! De ce que je comprends, il y a une fille qui aurait rencontré le fils de la famille…

Un bruit sourd encore une fois.

« Probablement à l'école. A l'époque, il devait avoir 16 ans. Ils sont sortis ensemble et auraient été jusqu'au mariage s'il n'avait pas présenté sa copine à sa famille. De là dispute dans les ménages…

Encore ce son étrange.

« Oui, oui ! Donc ensuite, cette fille pour se venger aurait très bien pu allumer ce feu ! »

Grondement encore plus fort que les précédents.

« Mais enfin, silence ! Je réfléchis ! Bon reprenons… Il mentionne un John dans sa lettre et ce serait bien mon père puisqu'il fait référence à une autorité mineur. Plus haut que mon père dans la ville, il n'y a pas moyen. Mais si on parle du FBI par contre, c'est une autre paire de manche. Donc papa connaîtrait la famille Hale personnellement… ce serait bien pour cela qu'il n'a pas bouclé le dossier, il doit savoir quelque chose que j'ignore. En même temps ce ne serait pas difficile… il doit probablement s'agir de ces chasseurs dont il parle dans son journal. Jusque là je peux encore comprendre… ils ne seraient pas humains ? Je veux bien mais ils sont quoi alors les Hales ? Ce sont des chasseurs de quoi exactement dont il parle ? Raah ! Trop de questions ! Passons à autre chose, je trouvais peut-être des indices à l'étage. »

Distraitement, le fils du shérif remarqua que le bruit avait cessé et en était plutôt content. Pas que cela l'effrayait mais il avait besoin de silence pour se concentrer autant qu'il le pouvait à cause de ce foutu médoc.

Encore plus pressé de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, le Stilinski se remit en marche, gravissant l'escalier jusqu'à l'étage en deux temps, trois mouvements. Arrivé au premier, il avisa cinq battants et entra dans la première chambre à sa droite. Le même capharnaüm là aussi et dans les deux chambres précédentes aussi, c'étaient celles des parents et des sœurs au vu du reste de décoration au mur. Un poster de Disney déchiré dans une pièce, un de Georges Michaël dans la deuxième et celle des parents était la seule où le lit était double. Le jeune homme ne trouva rien dans ses pièces, ni dans la salle de bain de cet étage. Il monta donc aussitôt l'escalier suivant. Nouvelle salle de bain dépourvu du moindre effet, juste une brosse à dents, du dentifrice et un coupe-ongles qui traînait.

« Bizarre… ils ont l'air récent. »

De nouveau sa manie de ne pas avoir de filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche. Autant dans cette maison délabrée ce n'était pas un problème mais de temps à autre cela lui jouait des tours.

Par acquis de conscience, l'auto proclamé détective tâta le tube de dentifrice et découvrit qu'il était à peine entamé.

« Donc il y a encore quelqu'un qui vit ici ! Je vois mal quelqu'un venir ici pour faire uniquement sa toilette. Faut vraiment le vouloir pour rester ici. Mais avec ça, je vais sûrement tomber sur quelque chose dans une des chambres de cet étage. Au boulot ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il fondit comme un aigle sur sa proie dans la première pièce à vue. La porte s'ouvrit facilement et il sauta à l'intérieur d'une salle somme toute banale. Un lit simple tenait encore debout que d'un côté, il n'y avait pas de drap et le mobilier réitérait les mêmes marques que sur les autres meubles. Pris d'une intuition, Stiles posa une de ses mains sur le bois du lit. Comme il s'y attendait, de forts copeaux lui tombèrent dans la main quand il effleura à peine la plinthe. Il gratta un peu et en récupéra plus. Les morceaux étaient extrêmement fins ! Comme si un animal à griffes l'avait curé sans se lasser pendant des jours entiers. Ce n'était pas le seul lit qui était dans cet état, tous les autres avaient subi le même sort. Près de lui, il trouva un bout de parquet branlant, griffé aussi sur une bonne longueur. Quel genre d'animal pouvait se faire les griffes sur un plancher en hêtre ? Il connaissait la composition du plancher pour avoir lu le dossier au nez et à la barbe de son père, un de ses fameux soirs où il rentrait crevé et qu'il laissait trop traîner ses papiers d'enquête. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait plus d'une fois surpris son père avec ce dossier à la main. Cette marque étrange sur le papier jauni qui ressemblait à un symbole celte. Celui-là alors… quand il avait une idée en tête, il était difficile de la lui faire sortir de la caboche ! Cela faisait six ans et il n'en démordrait pas, sûrement pas avant la date limite en tout cas.

« Ils ne sont pas humains… Ca voudrait dire qu'ils se transformeraient dans ce genre d'animal ? » Réfléchit tout haut le garçon. « Mais quel espèce de bête serait capable d'un tel massacre ? Si c'est bien l'un d'eux qui a tout cassé ici pourquoi ? » Poursuivit Stiles captiver par l'élément qu'il venait de découvrir. « Une force incontrôlée et brute, même les ours ne se battent pas sans raison. Aucune créature ne se bat sans raison… à moins d'être devenu fou ou incontrôlable. La lune choisit ce moment pour inonder la pièce et se refléter sur le miroir de la commode, le tain était brisé en éclats mais tenait toujours.

« Mm. »

Un des éclats fit briller quelque chose de dissimuler sous une latte proche de lui. Curieux comme un gamin, le garçon plongea dessus et défit sans difficulté le bois. Sa main attrapa alors l'objet. Lorsqu'il le mit à hauteur de son visage, le dessin gravé lui sauta aux yeux. C'était un de ses pendentifs dont il avait vu l'image dans le fichier du poste de police. Le fameux croquis celte, appelé triskèle. Il se rappela tout ce qu'il avait lu dessus sur Internet. Un moyen pour hypnotiser les gens ou se concentrer soi-même sur un but prédéfini.

« Garder le contrôle de ses émotions. Ca doit être ça, celui ou celle qui habite ici doit être en colère ou avoir un sentiment négatif et ce bijou lui sert à se contenir pour éviter de se transformer en cette fameuse créature. Ca ne me dit toujours pas quoi comme animal ! »

Même en examinant le médaillon, il ne trouva rien de significatif aussi il essaya de déchiffrer le sens de la gravure. Il ne pouvait pas dire grand-chose dessus, si ce n'est que son père avait annoté, s'il se souvenait bien… symbole de la famille Hale. Cela ne l'aidait vraiment mais ce ne pouvait pas être dangereux n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne voulait pas le voler mais il voulait absolument trouver le propriétaire pour le lui remettre et poser ses questions à quelqu'un qui pourrait enfin lui amener des réponses. Aussi il passa la chaîne autour de son cou et continua ses pérégrinations dans le manoir. La pièce suivante menait à un petit salon avec une télévision et un canapé, cette fois en excellent état. Chose étrange de son avis puisque la majorité des affaires de cette baraque était en petits morceaux. Sinon le sol et les murs étaient nus, il ne s'attarda pas et poursuivit. La dernière chambre, enfin ! Cependant, le loquet refusa de s'ouvrir. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il trifouilla sa poche à la recherche d'un petit outil très pratique. Un crochet et une épingle à cheveux, ils les gardaient très souvent sur lui, vu sa tête en l'air il oubliait ses clés une fois sur deux. Il avait tellement l'habitude qu'il crocheta la serrure en deux secondes.

Malheureusement, ses espoirs de conclusion grandioses moururent quand il vit l'air spartiate de la chambre. Un lit, une armoire, un bureau et une chaise ! Décidément cette maison n'avait pas fini de le faire suer ! Cependant il fut agréablement surpris quand il ouvrit le secrétaire et tomba sur un ordinateur. Enfin un truc utile dans cet environnement moyenâgeux. Il souleva donc l'écran délicatement et eut la surprise de le voir brancher sur le réseau. La batterie était en fin de vie cependant, il devait se dépêcher. Il fouilla l'historique Internet mais ne trouva aucune info utile, que des trucs financiers et économiques qui le dépassaient légèrement. Pressé par le temps, Stiles appuya sur une touche sans faire attention et ouvrit des dossiers par dizaine. Il ne lut qu'en diagonale les sujets renseignés et ferma les programmes. Le dernier fichier l'arrêta malgré lui, c'était une image l'image d'un loup hurlant à la lune et se transfigurant en… humain ? A quelle autre conclusion aurait-il pu arriver d'autre quand le dit loup se tenait sur ses deux pattes arrière ?

« Un loup-garou ? »

Dzz. Merde le pc s'était arrêté à court de jus.

« Ca expliquerait toutes ses marques de griffes et de morsures sur les meubles. » Exhala Stiles, figé sur sa chaise.

La lune se rappela alors à lui, une fois de plus, pleine et semblant immense dans le ciel rempli d'étoiles.

« Oh ! Oh ! Merde, c'est la pleine lune ! Alors ce que j'ai entendu en bas… c'était… »

Il se tût aussitôt songeant qu'il n'avait plus rien entendu depuis !

« Pitié ! Faites qu'il ne puisse pas monter ! » Souffla doucement le jeune les mains jointes en prière.

Ses suppliques furent cependant écoutées et aucun bruit, ni respiration hachée ou quoi que ce soit de surnaturel ne se passa. Stiles restait lui-même et son esprit imagina un instant que si le loup redevenait humain, il répondrait sûrement à ses questions ! Il pourrait lui confirmer ou l'infirmer sur ses déductions… Oh bordel ! Elle ne s'était pas vengé bassement, et de façon particulièrement stupide, d'un petit différent ! Elle avait compris qu'elle sortait avec un loup-garou… peut-être même était-elle un de ses fameux chasseurs qui cherchaient à les tuer ! Mais oui, c'était évident quand on y pensait bien… et qu'on avait toutes les pièces du puzzle.

Le jeune homme souffla un coup pour essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. L'idée lui vint de se servir du pendentif pour se recentrer. Il le porta donc devant son regard et répéta comme un mantra : « Calme-toi. Terre, eau, feu. Terre, eau, feu. » Comme le mantra celtique désigné par les dieux, dixit Internet, Google et tous les autres. Au bout de quelques minutes à visualiser les éléments dans sa tête, la tranquillité revint et il avait pris sa décision. Il allait rencontrer ce loup-garou, le retransformer et lui poser quelques questions. En espérant fortement qu'il ait le sens de la parlotte normal et pas qu'ils discutent en grognement comme des bêtes de foire !

Impatient mais pas trop, l'adolescent redescendit les étages jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, se postant devant la seule porte qu'il n'ait pas ouverte. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir doucement le battant. Bien évidemment ce ne pouvait pas être si facile : la porte ne bougea pas. Elle était fermée à clé et apparemment quelque chose bloquait la porte de l'autre côté.

' _C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il ne peut pas monter… Malgré tout, un loup-garou devrait pouvoir briser cela. »_ Pensa le garçon.

Heureusement il ne tenta pas l'expérience d'appeler la bête à travers le bois pour qu'il lui donne un coup de main. Il était fougueux certes mais pas suicidaire, il avait besoin de préparation et de tact.

' _Vraiment ? Tu crois que c'est le tact qui va t'aider face à ça ?!'_ Ironisa-t-il dans sa tête.

Et puis il était lucide s'il l'avait voulu, l'animal serait déjà devant lui. Quelque chose d'autre devait l'empêcher de bouger.

Au lieu de faire l'imbécile, quoique… l'étudiant ressortit ses outils et défit la serrure minutieusement. De l'autre côté de la porte, une masse sombre releva instantanément les yeux. La respiration et le cliquetis dans la serrure étaient trop audibles pour son ouïe fine. Un grognement bas sortit de sa poitrine, c'était un avertissement et il espérait que ce crétin d'humain qui s'était aventuré ici, saisirait enfin le message.

Malheureusement pour la bête, le bruit reprit de plus belle et des battements de cœur frénétiques lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Il en soupira de dépit.

Un faible « ouh » traversa le mur et Stiles l'entendit fort étouffé, mais l'entendit quand même.

« Ouais ben ça va, oh ! On se démène pour le voir et monsieur n'est pas content. Pff. » Parla-t-il sans réfléchir.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, l'animal s'hérissa et cracha un « grrr » retentissant.

Et à ce moment précis, le crochet fit son œuvre, le cliquetis figea le loup et Stiles qui perçut alors distinctement le cri de mécontentement.

L'hybride entendit distinctement un bruit de gorge trois secondes après sa propre manifestation gutturale. Si les loups avaient pu sourire, il l'aurait fait, croyant avoir eu raison de la volonté de son visiteur impromptu. Il ne connaissait cependant pas Stiles Stilinski. Quand le garçon décidait quelque chose, il s'y tenait, quitte à le payer plus tard. Le jeune homme ne se démonta pas et se remit debout avant de pousser la porte et tomber nez-à-nez contre un mur noir. Bon, le travail de force ce n'était pas trop son truc mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il donna un bon coup d'épaule dans le meuble qui valdingua au bas des escaliers et se cassa.

« Désolé. » S'excusa gauchement l'intrus.

Le loup-garou leva les yeux au ciel à la seule chose que cet humain trouvait à lui dire, lui un être surnaturel. L'animal le vit descendre prudemment l'escalier de pierre, se tenant à la rambarde. Arrivé au sol, le gosse décala les bris de bois avec ses pieds pour se dégager un chemin jusqu'à lui, aidé en cela par une lanterne qu'il avait oublié d'éteindre.

« La vache ! On dirait une prison ! » Murmura le petit brun en approchant du loup.

Pas étonnant qu'il ne puisse sortir : il était en cage, sans lumière ou presque et il distingua une chaîne ceignant son corps. Comme hypnotisé par la masse noir qui ne bronchait pas, Stiles avança jusqu'à avoir le nez sur les barreaux.

« Heu… salut. Ben dis donc tu ne lésines pas sur les moyens de t'arrêter toi, dis donc. » Emit le garçon en regardant le lycanthrope.

« Mm. » laissa sortir l'homme-loup ne pouvant détourner ses yeux non plus.

' _Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce gosse ne peut pas… Même avec elle je n'ai pas ressenti cette félicité, ce calme. Ce n'est pas bon ! Moi qui me maîtrisai jusque là. Non… Non attends, tu vas l'effrayer ! Ne prends pas le contrôle maintenant !'_ Pensa paniquer la partie humaine du loup.

Stiles regarda fasciné le loup. Il était grand, lui arrivant presque à la taille et d'un noir d'encre. Seuls ses yeux apportaient une touche de couleur : bleus. Profondément bleus et intenses comme s'il pouvait presque lire ses émotions dedans. Puis il se figea, devant lui ses iris se transformaient, passant de l'azur au rouge en quelques secondes.

« Tout va bien ? » Chuchota l'adolescent.

La bête leva sa patte et la tapota contre la grille, près du fermoir précisément.

« Oh ! Bien sûr ! Je peux être bête parfois. Je vais te faire sortir… euh enfin, tu me promettre de ne pas me manger avant ? Pas de morsure et pas de griffes, s'il te plait. »

Un simple hochement de la tête du loup lui suffit. 

Très doucement, le Stilinski passa sa main dans un des interstices, zieutant que le canidé tienne sa parole. C'était vraiment bizarre de penser qu'il y avait un homme sous toute cette fourrure mais l'humain commençait à s'en accommoder. Du moins, il espérait qu'il ne tarderait pas à se retransformer pour qu'ils puissent discuter plus facilement. Le loup regardait avidement la main qui se déplaçait jusqu'au verrou. La sécurité enlevée, le fils du shérif ramena sa main à lui avec la même délicatesse puis tira sur un barreau pour débloquer la porte. Dès que le bruit de crissement du métal sur la pierre s'arrêta, l'hybride sortit par l'ouverture et se posta tout proche de Stiles.

« Ben voilà. Tu es libre… et heu tu te souviens de ce que tu as promis, hein ? Pas que je ne t'aime pas mais c'est la première fois que je rencontre un loup-garou. Je ne suis pas très au fait de vos habitudes… »

La parlotte du jeune fut interrompue de manière abrupte. Le loup lui avait sauté dessus.

« Hé ! » N'eut que le temps de protester Stiles se sentant flancher sous le poids de la créature.

Au moins il évita de se faire mal en tombant, le canidé ayant amorti sa chute en réceptionnant sa tête sur son ventre. Dans une position improbable, Stiles était étendu de tout son long sur le sol, un loup le regardant de biais alors que sa tête reposait sur son flanc. Mais l'humain ne fut absolument pas préparé à la suite des événements. Une langue énorme et râpeuse lui lécha la joue puis recommença. Tout son visage passa à la toilette, même ses lèvres furent brossées deux fois ce qui figea le garçon.

« Mais hé stop ! Ca chatouille et puis pour un loup tu es très affectueux, je trouve. Vous n'êtes pas sensés grogner quand quelqu'un vient sur votre territoire ? » Parvint à articuler Stiles entre les coups de l'appendice charnu.

La bête ne prêta pas attention aux paroles du garçon, concentré à mettre le plus possible son odeur sur la peau à portée. Un faible grognement répondit au Stilinski. Malgré tout, il sembla comprendre que ce comportement était exceptionnel.

Pour preuve une minute plus tard, le loup lassé se releva en faisant cependant attention à la tête de son nouvel ami. Soulagé Stiles ne se remit pas debout tout de suite. Il aurait dû ! Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit un jet chaud et odorant lui recouvrir le ventre. Il fallait plusieurs secondes à Stiles pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer !

« Bordel ! Mais tu m'as pissé dessus ! Vilain chien ! Ce n'est pas bien, on ne fait pas ce genre de choses à quelqu'un qui est venu t'aider et que tu viens de rencontrer par-dessus le marché ! » Déblatéra le petit brun rapidement.

Satisfait le loup le regarda avec de la malice dans les yeux, ceux-ci redevinrent alors bleu subitement. Lorsque la conscience canine se retira, l'humaine revint et se statufia du spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Un petit bruit de gorge désolé s'échappa de lui et il fit son plus beau regard de cocker pour qu'il le pardonne.

« Ouais bon ça va. Ce n'est pas la mort mais vraiment, je vais sentir bon maintenant ! Comment je vais pouvoir dissimuler un truc pareil à mon père ? Ca doit sentir à des kilomètres. »

L'animal reprit son air habituel et réfléchit rapidement, la tête penchée sur le côté.

« Dis donc, c'est bon je t'ai dit. Arrête avec tes mimiques adorables. Tant que tu ne recommences pas, tu es pardonné. Alors arrête cette petite bouille trop mignonne. »

Comme s'il n'avait pas apprécié sa dernière phrase, le lycaon grogna en reprenant une position plus appropriée.

' _Je ne peux rien faire sous cette forme, il ne me laissera plus l'approcher facilement avec ce que le vrai loup en moi a fait. Il va se méfier beaucoup plus si je reste comme ça que si je reprends mon apparence d'humain.'_

Aussitôt penser, une lueur bleu l'encercla et il ferma les yeux, visualisant plus facilement sa forme d'origine.

De son côté, le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux à cette magie étonnante. Encore plus de questions se profilaient finalement !

Quelques secondes plus tard, une forme humaine apparut, comme sur l'image que l'ado avait vu sur l'ordinateur d'en haut. Le loup était levé sur ses deux pattes arrière et sa physiologie se modifia doucement. Encore quelques millisecondes et un homme de forte stature était debout devant un Stiles toujours le cul au sol.

« Mmm. Ca fait du bien de redevenir humain. » Souffla d'une voix rauque et chaude la nouvelle apparition.

« Ah bah ça ! Tu m'étonnes que tu sois content de ton physique ! » Jaillit la remarque, sonnant un peu jalouse, de Stiles.

Et encore là, Stiles ne parlait que de la masse de muscles dont disposait l'homme imposant. Il devait bien mesurer 1m 90, avait des abdos à tomber raide et un peu plus bas, quand Stiles visionna l'ensemble de cet être surnaturel, des jambes fortes et un sexe des plus impressionnants ! D'ailleurs l'homme baissa le regard vers lui et l'étudiant se retrouva devant le portrait craché du garçon Hale sur la photo, en plus vieux cela va de soit ! Et avec une barbe de trois jours qui le rendait encore plus sexy.

' _Non mais à quoi je pense moi ? Ah oui, il y a un canon à poil devant moi et je bave ! Adieu Lydia mais je crois bien que j'ai eu un putain de flash sur ce mec ! Moi qui me croyais bizarre à mater toutes sortes de porno, je crois que j'ai la réponse à ma question principale du moment. Je suis irrémédiablement attiré par CE mec. Ou c'est du désir ou c'est de l'amour. Comment je pourrais savoir ?'_ Se commenta intérieurement Stiles.

Derek n'aurait pas cru cela possible avant mais il était fier de voir le regard de désir dans les yeux d'un garçon. Mais en même temps c'était particulier… c'était lui, son compagnon. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il devait jouer finement pour amener le garçon à réaliser dans quoi il avait mis les pieds.

« Tu vas me mater encore longtemps comme ça ? C'est légèrement gênant de te voir dans cette position. Alors relève-toi… s'il te plait. Au fait, moi c'est Derek. Et toi ? » Parla la beauté à la voix rauque.

« Hein ? Heu… enchanté. Je suis Stiles Stilinski. » Répondit tout de suite le petit brun.

Une grande main apparut devant le plus jeune et il s'en saisit doucement. Enfin, le duo se retrouva dans une position un peu moins… provocante.

« Viens, allons dans ma chambre. Enfin si tu n'as pas peur du grand méchant loup. » Invita l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

' _Je rêve où il vient de faire un sous-entendu érotique ? Ou alors il en parle comme une référence au petit chaperon rouge ?'_

Même s'il se posait beaucoup de questions et pas toujours les plus essentielles, Stiles suivit l'adulte dans les différents escaliers. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas la main une seule fois. Le noiraud ne fut pas surpris quand arriver devant sa chambre, la poignée s'abaissa sans résistance.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, toujours aussi spartiate, le secrétaire ouvert et le portable éteint. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Derek pour comprendre comment le garçon avait compris sa situation. Se doutant qu'il était tombé sur la photo que sa sœur avait prise en son temps, la corrélation avait dû être évidente.

« Hm. Heu, Derek excuse-moi mais heu, tu n'as pas froid ? » Toussa un Stilinski, rouge pivoine.

La glorieuse nudité du loup n'était pas pour l'arranger : soit il allait finir complexé, soit il ne pourrait plus se retenir de baver en admirant la plastique de bodybuilder de l'adulte.

« Non. Ma température corporelle de loup est plus élevée que celle des humains, elle doit être d'à peu près 39° C. » Répondit-il automatiquement.

« Oh ! Et… Erm, question indiscrète : comment est-tu devenu un loup-garou ? » Questionna le toujours curieux fils de shérif.

« C'est naturel. Toute ma famille l'a été, sauf leurs compagnons qui vivaient ici aussi. A l'exception de mes parents qui étaient deux loups tous les deux. » Jugea bon de dire Derek, en espérant que le garçon comprenne ce qu'il était pour lui.

« Que… Compagnon ? Tu veux dire que plusieurs couples vivaient ici ? Mais vous n'aviez pas de problèmes pour cohabiter entre vous ? J'étais persuadé que les loups étaient territoriaux. » S'étonna Stiles, ne voyant pas le parallèle que voulait faire passer Derek.

« Oui. Ma mère était l'alpha et tous les gens de cette demeure lui avaient prêté allégeance et sont devenus ses bêtas. C'était une sorte de contrat pour qu'il n'y ait pas de combat inutile et les compagnons étaient soumis à cette loi. » Expliqua calmement le lycan.

« Je vois. Et sinon, tu as attendu tout ce que j'ai dit depuis que je suis entré, n'est-ce pas ? » Poursuivit le plus jeune, le rouge aux joues.

« Oui. »

Clair et précis, sans fioritures, au moins le garçon en avait le cœur net, les loups-garous avaient de vache de pouvoirs !

Le cœur de Stiles sauta quand il entendit sa réponse, il le perçut parfaitement. Bizarrement, le jeune ne semblait pas avoir peur mais trouvait cela excitant.

« C'est assez utile comme pouvoir. Je peux écouter ton cœur aussi et je sens bien que tu es content de ma réponse. Si tu veux savoir, oui tu avais raison. Tu as bien compris notre histoire. Elle s'appelait Kate Argent et elle m'avait séduit dans l'unique but de trouver notre maison. C'est elle qui a déclenché l'incendie avec quelques hommes de son équipe. Je m'en suis voulu de l'avoir conduit à nous, je m'en veux toujours mais maintenant j'ai retrouvé ma lucidité… grâce à toi. » Explicita le loup-garou en regardant son compagnon dans les yeux.

« Hein ? Moi ? Pou… Pourquoi ? »

Son cœur était palpitant… curiosité, trouble.

« Parce que. » Trouva juste à répondre Derek.

« Ce n'est pas une réponse ! » S'écria Stiles, pour qui cette expression était la pire chose à lui dire. Il détestait ne pas savoir quelque chose !

« Je… Non, tu serais encore plus choqué que tout à l'heure ! »

« M'en fous, crache le morceau ! » Exigea le Stilinski en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Effet qui n'eut aucun impact sur le loup, en tout cas pas dans le sens qu'aurait voulu Stiles.

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! »

« Je te parle comme je veux ! Si ça me concerne, j'ai le droit de savoir ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

« Je te dis que non, tu ne veux pas savoir ! » Rugit quasiment l'homme dont les yeux bleus virèrent au rouge.

« Fais pas ta chochotte ! Dis-le ! Parce que de nous deux, c'est moi qui ait tous les droits de péter un câble ! J'apprends que les loups-garous existent et qu'une affaire criminelle peut être résolue dans la même soirée ! Alors si tu ne veux pas d'un Stiles hyperactif et irritable, t'as intérêt à parler et plus vite que… »

Au lieu d'une réponse virulente qui l'aurait arrêté dans sa diatribe, Stiles reçut une langue chaude dans sa bouche.

« Mmm. » gémit-il incapable de se dégager.

Ses yeux se fermèrent automatiquement, appréciant cet organe vagabond dans sa cavité buccale. La sensation de cette bouche, de cette langue parcourant son intérieur, était indescriptible. Il avait chaud d'un coup ! Et ce ne devait pas être dû qu'au fait de ce baiser, mais d'un endroit plus au sud qui réagissait avec enthousiasme chez lui. Et pas que chez lui visiblement, quand leurs corps se collèrent l'un contre l'autre. Puis le baiser s'arrêta doucement, Derek mordilla sa lèvre avant de le lâcher, conscient d'aller trop vite. Mais il avait réagi à l'impulsion qui lui ordonnait de soumettre son compagnon.

« C'est plus clair là ? » Souffla le noir de cheveux en accolant son front au sien.

« Mm. Je crois. Je t'ai énervé et tu aurais pu m'arracher la tête si tu avais voulu. Alors puisque tu ne l'as pas fait, ça veut dire que tu m'aimes bien. Même si je parle à tort et à travers, comme toujours. Va falloir t'habituer par contre, je suis tout le temps comme ça, et buté comme un âne parait-il. » Répondit Stiles en regardant ses yeux trop vert, trop bleu… trop brillants !

« Alors je vais le dire clairement. Je me retiens depuis tout à l'heure, même quand j'étais en loup de te sauter dessus. Tu as une odeur particulière pour moi, l'odeur de mon compagnon. Donc prépare-toi à sortir avec un petit-ami possessif, grognant facilement sur tout ce qui bouge et qui ne te laissera pas parler inutilement. »

« Mais tu m'as sauté dessus tout à l'heure ! Tu m'as même… » Rétorqua le plus jeune avant d'être de nouveau coupé.

« C'était mon instinct de loup, je n'étais pas conscient à ce moment-là. L'esprit du loup cohabite en moi et prend le pas à certains moments. Je n'ai pas pu le retenir et il t'a fait sien à sa manière. C'est comme ça que ça se passe dans la nature. » Tempéra le plus âgé.

Stiles fit pour le coup une moue adorable, prêt à bouder mais son désormais proclamé petit-ami le détourna de sa motivation première. De façon très habile soit dit en passant. Il l'embrassa une autre fois, plus langoureusement, plus profondément. L'adolescent oublia bien vite ses petits griefs et se perdit dans le baiser. Il n'en revenait toujours pas : une putain de gravure de mode lui roulait pour la deuxième fois la pelle de sa vie. Si c'était un rêve que personne ne le réveille sinon il le tuerait ! Leurs excitations n'étaient même pas retombées alors qu'ils se disputaient, la friction entre les deux membres était aussi délicieuse que leur échange buccal.

Derek se délectait de cette situation : il venait de trouver son compagnon et ce dernier était prêt à venir à lui sans poser trop de questions. Oui enfin… beaucoup de questions, sa technique de diversion était pourtant déjà bien en place. Comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus et qu'il savait exactement quoi faire pour le combler. Et puis il était heureux, il ne pouvait rêver mieux, son amant savait se défendre et n'était pas esclave de ses sentiments. Il répondait à sa manière et ne s'écrasait pas à cause de leur connexion, même si celle-ci était légère pour le moment dû au travail de son loup intérieur.

Les deux garçons ne brisèrent pas leur baiser mais commencèrent à se déplacer, Derek amorça le mouvement pour allonger son partenaire sur le lit. Stiles se laissa guider trop pris dans ses sensations, il sentait vraiment tout l'amour de Derek à travers ses gestes. Il le tenait si fort contre lui qu'il ne pensait pas que son dos supporterait ce poids bien longtemps. L'homme aux cheveux noirs dût sentir qu'il était un peu tendu et relâcha la pression, soulevant les jambes du plus jeune et le prenant en princesse. Stiles s'accrocha aussitôt à l'épaule du Hale et se boudina un instant, un peu perturbé dans son baiser.

« Derek. » Murmura le petit brun.

« Mm ? » Demanda distraitement le plus âgé, attirer par le cou blanc face à lui.

« Je… Tu sais, tu es le premier garçon a… heu vouloir… tu sais… En fait t'es le premier tout court. Je ne sais même pas si je te désire ou si je t'aime. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bien d'aller si vite, même si j'en ai envie. Puis ça me fait peur aussi… hem la… la taille de ton… enfin tu as compris, hein ? Dis-moi que tu as tout pigé, s'il te plait ? M'en veux pas, m'en veux pas. »

« Chut. » Un baiser papillon effleura ses lèvres.

« Mais… » Tenta Stiles.

« Chut petit loup. Tout va bien. » Murmura le noiraud.

Un autre baiser dans le cou suivit, puis un autre et encore un. Le palpitant de Stiles se régula progressivement, dès qu'il reprit un rythme normal, Derek le regarda dans les yeux.

« On ira doucement mais mon instinct de loup me somme quasiment de te prendre là et maintenant. Je ne peux déjà plus m'arrêter, je ne te promets pas qu'il n'y aura pas de douleur mais je ferais mon maximum pour te la faire oublier. Et je suis flatté d'être ton premier, mon loup exulte de plaisir… parce que tu vas lui appartenir exclusivement. Quant à tes sentiments, je ne peux pas décider à ta place mais fais-toi une idée pendant que je te fais l'amour ? Tu n'as rien à perdre à essayer avec moi, je te le jure. Si tu deviens mien, je te chérirai et te protégerai. Je devrais t'apposer une marque si tu acceptes, elle fortifiera une connexion entre toi et moi. »

Tout le long du discours de son presque amant, Stiles le détailla, avisant le regard sincère du loup-garou. Il ressentit une étrange sensation quand il lui parla de le protéger, de lui épargner une douleur qu'il savait pourtant bien présente. Plus il le scrutait, plus son cœur chavirait, un rythme effréné mais si agréable de pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un de fort et qui ne demandait que son bien. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il attendait cela. Il avait cru trouver cette force en Lydia, ce sentiment de pouvoir se raccrocher à un esprit à toute épreuve, celui qui ne demandait rien en retour et qui le comprenait à demi-mots. Il avait des papillons dans le ventre à cette sensation indescriptible qu'il comptait vraiment aux yeux de ce dieu-vivant.

« Je sais maintenant. Je te veux Derek. Je t'aime, il n'y a pas que le désir, j'ai envie de dormir avec toi, de me réveiller le matin, de t'entendre grogner et de te faire oublier tes soucis avec un sourire. Je suis prêt, je te veux ici, maintenant, pour la vie. »

C'était tout ce que voulait entendre le lycaon. Il lui fit un sourire éblouissant avant de fondre sur sa bouche à nouveau.

Stiles tenta de dominer un peu l'échange, enroulant sa langue à celle de son partenaire, mordillant sa lèvre quand ils reprenaient un peu d'air. Derek et lui gémirent de plaisir, la chaleur recommença progressivement à monter. Leurs sexes étaient de nouveau érigés, leurs corps s'étant entremêlés lors de leur discussion. Stiles aimait leurs baisers mais voulut prouver que sa décision était bien précise à son presque amant. Aussi il amorça un premier mouvement, il descendit ses doigts de la chevelure en brosse et les égara sur le dos fort, massant la surface à portée de main.

Derek cependant resta focaliser sur son but initial, à savoir marquer son désormais petit-ami de nombreux suçons. Dans la confusion des morsures, il s'arrangea pour faire une entaille plus profonde que les autres à la base du cou. Sa marque, celle qui montrait que le garçon était sien et ce qui les relierait à jamais. Grâce à elle, l'humain allait devenir un peu plus fort physiquement. Sa vue serait améliorée, sa force physique doublée, son ouïe et l'odorat serait juste un peu plus perfectionnée également mais pas trop pour ne pas incommoder sa vie de tous les jours. Ses pensées ne lui avaient pris que quelques secondes durant lesquelles il poursuivit sa route sur le visage de son amant.

Ce dernier gémit de frustration, il avait senti un élancement lorsque la marque lui fut apposée mais cela n'avait pas été douloureux. Malgré tout, il voulait plus, toujours plus, les baisers ne lui suffisaient plus, sa libido semblait s'être débridée en même temps qu'il était mordu par le loup.

Le lycanthrope sentait parfaitement la dureté contre sa cuisse, lui-même n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Cependant il garda son calme et après avoir joué avec une oreille sensible, faisant gémir sourdement son copain, il consentit enfin à aller plus loin. D'abord il enleva rapidement le sweat rouge, puis le tee-shirt afin d'accéder à la peau blanche. Une fois les vêtements bazardés dans la chambre, il s'attarda à lécher, retracer et légèrement griffés le torse fin. Il joua beaucoup à martyriser les tétons, les faisant pointer et devenir rouge à force de les sucer un peu trop fort. L'adolescent ne se plaignait pourtant pas de ce traitement, exhalant son nom à chaque fois qu'il se montrait un peu brutal. Stiles ne se serait pas cru aussi enthousiaste si on lui avait dit qu'une légère douleur le rendrait fou de plaisir. Pourtant le loup lui tirait des petits cris et des gémissements qu'il qualifiait lui-même d'indécent.

Dès que le torse du plus jeune fut assez marqué à son goût, Derek l'effeuilla du bas, tirant langoureusement le pantalon le long des jambes fines. L'habit finit au sol et l'homme admira son Compagnon si désirable habillé uniquement d'un boxer. Seul rempart cachant mal un trésor bien formé quoi qu'en pense le propriétaire. Désormais frustré de ne pas voir tout de son amant, le lycaon retira prestement cette chose gênante. Stiles était perdu dans ses sensations, Derek n'arrêtait pas ses caresses appuyées puis il s'arrêta pour lui retirer ses fringues. Quand il en arriva à être nu dans les draps, il prit conscience du regard de braise qui détaillait son corps. La chair de poule s'empara de lui. Il n'était pas une gravure de mode, il n'avait pas honte de son corps non plus. Cependant quand le regard de gourmandise du noiraud s'attarda sur son sexe, le rouge colora ses joues. Et pas que ses joues, la hampe était rougie également et ce seul regard semblait appeler sa semence à se libérer. Un peu de liquide s'échappa sur le coup et cela mit le feu aux poudres. C'était une invitation exquise pour Derek de plonger dessus et de la prendre entièrement dans sa bouche.

Seuls des bruits de succion suivirent ce spectacle, tout du moins de la part de Derek. Stiles lui était plutôt enclin à crier son plaisir d'être enserré dans la gorge chaude. L'appendice charnu s'attarda sur le petit trou du gland puis la bouche redescendit jusqu'à s'enfuir près des poils pubiens. La sensation de chaleur était intense mais le visuel fit tout autant d'effet à Stiles qui contemplait son petit-ami cherchant à comprendre comment il faisait cela. Il espérait apprendre cette technique pour s'en servir plus tard, enfin un jour ! Il essaya vraiment de rester attentif jusqu'au bout mais le déferlement qu'il sentit monter dans son membre le rendit presque pantelant. Il dut fermer les yeux tant l'intensité le faucha sur place et que ses coudes cédèrent.

Derek sût que l'éjaculation n'allait pas tarder quand le membre vibra dans sa bouche. Il resserra donc ses lèvres et ne laissa aucune goutte lui échapper. Il se lécha les lèvres lorsqu'il eut avalé le liquide légèrement amer. Pour son palais de loup ce n'était pas le meilleur goût du monde mais tout ce qui venait de son compagnon était bon à prendre. Avant de poursuivre sur sa lancée, le Hale se dépêcha de récupérer préservatif et lubrifiant dans sa commode près du lit. Il ne lui fallut pas une minute avant que Stiles sente quelque chose de froid sur ses fesses. Un gémissement sortit tout seul quand le liquide glissa sur ses fesses. L'expectative était évident, il allait passer à la casserole et en était plus qu'impatient malgré la grosseur qu'il devrait accueillir. L'étudiant vit le loup-garou enfiler le préservatif et l'oindre du lubrifiant.

' _Ben ça y est ! Ca sera finalement arrivé. Je vais me faire dépuceler en règle et pas par le plus petit modèle !'_ Ne put s'empêcher de penser le plus jeune.

Stiles s'était préparé depuis quelques minutes à l'inévitable fin de leurs ébats, fermant les yeux pour se détendre au mieux. Derek sembla une fois de plus lire en lui et au lieu de s'enfoncer, lui caressa une jambe. Une de ses mains remonta lentement, un ongle traçant une légère ligne de sang jusqu'à la cuisse. Il empoigna alors le phallus et le masturba doucement, tendrement. Tandis que plus bas les autres doigts s'enfonçaient légèrement dans l'anus, l'écartant aussi gentiment qu'ils pouvaient. Un à un, les longs doigts ouvrirent un passage de plus en plus grand. Au bout de longues allées et venues, où Derek ne cessa de faire attention à l'expression de Stiles, il retira les trois petits membres de là où ils se trouvaient. Pour le coup, le petit brun gémit de perte murmurant un « Encore » plaintif.

« Oui mais cette fois, je vais vraiment m'enfoncer en toi. Je rentre. » Prévint le loup.

Presque aussitôt le sexe s'insinua dans la petite grotte du Stilinski, qui laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Comme promis, Derek fit tout pour détourner l'attention de son amant de la douleur, masturbant sans discontinuer la hampe redevenue un peu molle. Une fois bien terré au fond de l'anus, le loup-garou ne broncha plus jusqu'à ce que Stiles lui fasse signe que ça allait et rue un peu des hanches expérimentalement. D'office, un cri sourd lui échappa, les sensations de Derek étaient décuplées, il ne faisait qu'un avec son Compagnon de vie. A cela s'ajoutait la vision de son petit loup qui se mouvait indécemment sous lui. Sans compter la douce pression que les chairs internes faisaient subir à sa queue. Tandis que Stiles continuait à bouger doucement, il ne résista pas beaucoup à l'embrasser un peu partout. Quand il eut estimé s'être suffisamment retenu, le lycan prit le contrôle des opérations et rua plus fort, plus vite pour s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde. L'humain volait presque avec la force que déployait son loup puis un cri plus aigu lui échappa malgré lui.

Dès que le son si attendu sortit des lèvres de son amoureux, Derek n'hésita pas à pilonner l'endroit si spécial, récoltant une foison de petits cris irrésistibles à ses oreilles. Il parvint à tenir ce rythme endiablé pendant de très longues minutes avant que la jouissance, et un orgasme dévastateur pour Stiles, ne les laisse sans force. Ils se séparèrent alors juste un peu et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre sous la couverture laissée à bas du lit. Ils ne pensèrent guère à se nettoyer et s'endormirent avec bonheur.

Quelques heures plus tard, le plus jeune papillonna des yeux et avisa l'heure sur le réveil qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué avant ce moment.

« Il est presque minuit. J'avais dit que je passerai à cette fête, nom d'un chien. Ouch ! »

L'adolescent avait tenté de se lever mais son derrière se rappela à lui.

« Petit loup ? » Murmura-t-on à son oreille.

« Pardon, je t'ai réveillé ? »

« Non, je te regardais dormir. Cela m'apaise de te voir près de moi avec ton petit sourire en coin. » Répondit l'homme musclé en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Excuse-moi Derek. Je voulais aller prendre une douche. Et puis j'avais promis à mes amis d'aller à la fête d'Halloween pas loin d'ici. »

« Je t'emmène à la salle de bain. Mais n'oublie pas qu'à cette fête tu ne pourras danser avec personne, je serais trop jaloux de sentir l'odeur d'un autre que moi sur toi. »

« J'y vais pas pour danser de toute façon. J'ai juste promis à mon meilleur pote d'aller applaudir sa victoire. Et avec ça, je ferais un pied de nez à ce crétin de Jackson pour se foutre tout le temps de moi. Je ne dis pas que j'ai eu peur ou quoi mais si j'avais été cardiaque j'y aurais laissé des plumes dans cette aventure ! »

« Oui, oui. » Coupa l'hybride en l'embrassant profondément.

Il n'y avait vraiment que cela qui marchait pour l'arrêter, il finirait par mourir de manque d'air s'il ne faisait pas attention avec sa parlotte !

Le nouveau couple prit donc une petite douche rapide ensemble, sans rien faire de coquin puis se séparèrent sur le pas de la porte, se promettant de se revoir aussi souvent que possible.

L'étudiant finit par quitter la maison et avança à son rythme jusqu'à atteindre la demeure de Lydia. Quand il arriva dans le jardin, il entendit tout le boucan ambiant et se couvrit les oreilles un instant. Il se laissa le temps de s'habituer à ses nouveaux pouvoirs dont lui avait parlé son cher et tendre, ce qui l'avait rendu heureux sur le coup l'ébranlait un peu. Il y avait quand même des désavantages, son odorat lui signalait la présence d'alcool et de nourriture épicée et la sono allait bien trop fort à son goût. Il passa outre au bout d'un moment s'habituant à l'espace et au fumet. Il rentra alors dans la maison et chercha Scott et Alison du regard. Il finit par les trouver en train de discuter avec des camarades de cours. Pour une fois qu'il ne les surprenait pas à s'embrasser !

« Ah ! Stiles ! Où t'étais vieux ? On t'a cherché pendant une heure sans jamais te mettre la main dessus. » L'apostropha son meilleur ami.

« Je viens d'arriver en fait. Je suis resté chez moi et je me suis fait un film avant de venir. Sinon comment s'est passé votre soirée ? »

« Super ! On a gagné tu te rends compte ? Et c'est grâce à Alison, sans elle j'y serais jamais arrivé. »

Un sourire benêt au visage, Scott admirait sa copine qui elle rougissait de plaisir qu'il redise pour la centième fois de la fête qu'il tenait tant à elle. Evidemment cela se finit avec un baiser torride entre les deux amoureux.

Stiles préféra s'éclipser discrètement, il lui restait une dernière petite chose à faire avant de vraiment rentrer dans sa vraie maison. Il alpagua Jackson quand celui-ci revint des toilettes et le coinça dans une alcôve.

« Oh! Ah, Stilinski c'est toi! Je me disais bien qu'il fallait être suicidaire pour m'agripper de la sorte. Tu veux que je te remette les idées en place minus ? Si ça peut te rendre un peu moins débile, je suis prêt à t'aider. » Se moqua Whittemore avec son rictus énervant au possible.

« Non, non ça ira Jackson. Pas besoin de ton aide pour quoi que ce soit ! Ni pour trouver une occupation pour mes soirées et encore moins si tu t'amuses à faire des conneries plus grosses que toi. Je te ferais juste dire que la prochaine fois que tu m'envoies dans une maison délabrée… assure-toi que ce soit vraiment effrayant. Ca s'était une promenade de santé pour moi ! Et pour que tu piges bien, ne recommence jamais ça avec moi, tu y perdras à tout les coups, je suis plus fort que j'en ai l'air. »

Et pour bien assurer son propos, le fils du shérif lui donna un bon coup de poing dans le ventre. Jackson tomba à genoux sous la force du coup et les rares qui avaient vu la scène ne tardèrent pas à lancer la rumeur que Stilinski savait se battre finalement.

Les jours qui suivirent, Stiles profita des vacances pour aller souvent rendre visite à son Derek. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne rien dire à personne sur leur relation, d'autant que personne ne connaissait le Hale. Ce dernier s'était toujours assuré d'être le plus discret possible. Et même si Stiles était un bon acteur, ses amis ne furent pas dupes. Et Lydia, Alison et Scott étaient ravis qu'il se soit trouvé quelqu'un. Ils ne cherchèrent pas plus loin, lui laissant sa vie privée. Son père cependant fut questionné en règle sur la famille Hale et ses petits secrets et John comprit donc rapidement de qui son enfant s'était entiché. Il ne trouva rien à y redire puisque personne ne pouvait contrôler l'imprégnation des loups. Il était au moins content de connaître le fin mot de l'affaire de l'incendie qui lui avait pris son ami.

FIN

Voilà les gens ! Petit conte d'Halloween comme souvent ! Je l'ai tapé en six jours et demi, je suis assez fière de moi, il n'est pas bâclé et je trouve qu'il est bien goupillé. Maintenant à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! ^^ Et comme je viens de le terminer à l'instant je n'ai pas le courage de le relire, alors il y aura probablement des fautes d'orthographe mais n'y faites pas attention.


End file.
